lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Labeouf
House Labeouf is a Frankish House that is very politically important and active in the city of Westbridge. House Labeouf is one of the oldest Houses in Westbridge, and for a vast majority of the people of Westbridge, they would be the greatly improved leaders of Westbridge. House Labeouf maintains the sigil of a two headed dragon, and this goes with their belief in the Dragonoph religion. The Color Red can be seen throughout most of their flags, and shields as their main color. There greatest known traits are their loyalty and their honor and it is because of these traits that they never turned on the grossly poor, and outright mismanagement of House Malfoy. House Labeouf rules from the main island of Westbridge where they have a small castle within the city from which their family stays and they can administer the city. On top of this holding they also maintain a very large estate village south of Westbridge west of the town of Westian. House Labeouf is a very large Frankish House and in terms of the Kingdom of Lucerne it stands as the largest Frankish House in the entire kingdom. In this way they have historically been very nationalistic towards their Frankish legacy, and this was made clear during the War in France when they brought huge numbers into France and were like many others annihilated during the Battle of Lyons. House Labeouf first came into the Westbridge region after the expansion of Gilneas led them to move to the east where they would come to settle on the northern banks of Westbridge. House Labeouf would become one of the principle backers of Neven Hartrian when he begin the massive contruction of Westbridge, and this led to them becoming of the primary houses of the city. They would be present when House Malfoy would attack and take control of the city through the use of Lord Voldermorte`s incredible magi powers, and it was House Labeouf that hid the remains of the broken House Hartrian of whom the Malfoys hunted nearly to extinction. House Labeouf would become the custodians of the city while the Malfoy`s seemingly pillaged the city for its wealth and cared little for its growth and people. When the Kingdom of Lucerne attacked Westbridge the members of House Labeouf were specifically targeted by the Lucernians for survival and following their victory the Labeouf House was put into position of Lordship of Westbridge. As the new Arch Lord House of Westbridge House Labeouf would become heavily involved in the growth of the city and the province of which they were greatly assisted by the help of the Kingdom of Lucerne, who told them that their long term plans were to turn Westbridge into a fortress so strong noone would dare to assault them. History Early History Westbridge See Also : Westbridge House Labeouf first came into the Westbridge region after the expansion of Gilneas led them to move to the east where they would come to settle on the northern banks of Westbridge. House Labeouf would become one of the principle backers of Neven Hartrian when he begin the massive contruction of Westbridge, and this led to them becoming of the primary houses of the city. Malfoy-Westbridge War Main Article : House Malfoy During the period directly following the War in Hogwarts House Malfoy now under complete control by Tom Malfoy begin massing its power for an invasion of the critically important Westbridge which Tom wanted for use as a power base. Westbridge was a trade city with extremely powerful defences but it wasn't prepared for the betrayal that awaited it, due to the infiltration of the Death Eaters. At the time of this invasion the city of Westbridge was ruled as a Senatorial Monarchy under the name of the Realm of Westbridge with House Hartrian as its monarchy, but the monarchy itself was not absolute in its power leaning more towards it Senatorial powerbase. The Death Eaters would find within Westbridge a population that was in its vast majority was loyal to House Hartrian the Lordly House of the Realm of Westbridge, but they were also able to find several morally decrepit noble Houses of whom would side with House Malfoy and the Deatheaters in the form of House Ardoin, and House Rousell of whom would assist them in their infiltration. Tom Malfoy himself would enter the town and using the assistence of the forces of House Ardoin would gather the materials and troops required to gain control of a section of the city where within he would forge a portal inside and through the portal he would bring in large numbers of the deatheaters, and the footsoilders of House Malfoy. Now having completely bybassed the defences of Westbridge Tom Malfoy would marshal his forces spreading them throughout the city of Westbridge during the night, and then just as day break begin the attack was launched all across the city. Hundreds of nobles were targeted for assasinations and in the attacks several houses were completely wiped out including House Hartrian being believed among their number but in fact several survived the massacre escaping north into Heathfall. And thus as the Deatheater, and Traitor element of Westbridge moved through the town killing those who resisted this continued until they reached the town hall where he executed the mayor of the town in Johnathon Hartrian of House Hartrian, and with his execution the resistence ended and House Malfoy had gained its powerbase. Malfoy Occupation of Westbridge With the city under their control House Malfoy proceeded to take more and more control of the trade profits the city brought in which caused a large amount of resentment amongst the population. When it became clear that there was going to be riots Tom Malfoy placed his younger brother in charge of holding the city under their control. Tom had silently hoped for failure so he could finally kill his brother without consequence, but in fact Lucius was able to appease the different sections of the town. With the city pacified Tom left the city and went north to the House Malfoy stronghold of Brunnswaggen where he continued his goals of ending Hogwarts for good. Invasion of Westbrige Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Lord of Westbridge See Also : Kingdom Of Lucerne Vampires in Westbridge With the relationship between Meghanna, and Shia Labouef continueing despite his knowledge about what she was it was simply a matter of time until others came to know the truth. This would happen when a servent overheard accidently struck her with a knife when she was cutting food, and the wound healed faster then it should have. The servent would alert Harry Labouef of whom would barge into the room with many armed men where Meghanna leapt to protect Shia and was nearly killed during the exchange but Shia was able to stop his father from killing her. Harry would confine her to a cell, and despite Shia's constant attempts to have her released, his father feared greatly for Shia's life and refused everytime no matter what Shia suggested. The confinement lasted for weeks, and as this went by Shia would visit her in the prison, but watched constantly by his brother Luke Labouef he was unable to feed her his blood, and her pain grew increasingly bad as time went onl. Meghanna would begin to starve, and as she started to die her progeny's would sence her death knell, and arrived in Westbridge, where they broke into the prisoner, and were nearly able to get her released at the cost of killing several gaurds, but Meghanna resisted this saying the gaurds hadn't done anything and didn't deserve death. Harry watched alongside his personal gaurds as this happened and changed his opinion of her nearly completely in one single moment. Hearign from the gaurds what was happening Shia broke though the gaurds placed on him to keep him away and barged through his brother and hugged Meghanna deeply. Tormund Fox would come forward with a vial of blood smuggled with him in case they were not able to find live bodies, and she was fed while Shia held her in his arms. Realizing watching his son that his heir was deeply in love with this girl, Harry Labouef would stop fighting her, and while sending away her progenies Meghanna was brought back to strength using the blood of animals, and as she healed she grew on Harry of whom saw how much she loved his son. Meghanna, Shia, and Harry would come to an arrangement where Meghanna would be sworn into House Labouef and act as a part of the Honor Gaurd, and would be allowed to stay within the city as long as they did not feed on a single drop of human blood, and despite the resistence of Tormund Fox they would all agree to this becoming known as the Red Foxes of Westbridge. Noteable Members * † Pierre Labeouf II. Killed at the Battle of Lyons ** † Louise Labeouf. Died of sickness *** † Pierre Labeouf III. Killed at the Battle of Lyons ***Harry Labeouf **** † Nadine Labeouf. Died of sickness *****Luke Labeouf ******Stacey Labeouf *******Harry Labeouf II. *******Illeria Labeouf *****Shia Labeouf *****Ellie Labeouf ******James Hartrian *******Reginald Hartrian III. ***Thomas Labeouf **** † Jalna Labeouf. Died during childbirth *****Nicholas Labeouf **** † Harriot Labeouf. Died during childbirth ***** † Tanya Labeouf. Died of sickness *****Mary Labeouf ******Jamie Tully *****Alice Labeouf (Alice Kilgor) ******Poldi Kilgor *******Ezio Kilgor II. *******Melly Kilgor Vassal Houses Category:Houses in Westbridge Category:Frankish Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe